Riley, Lucas, Farkle and Maya
Riley, Lucas, Farkle and Maya is the friendship between Riley Matthews, Lucas Friar, Farkle Minkus and Maya Hart. They are known as the Core Four. Special Moments Note: This is called special moments because it highlights the important episodes featuring the group. Season 1 Girl Meets World (episode) * Farkle, Maya and Riley meet Lucas. * Farkle sits with Maya and Riley during lunch. * Lucas briefly sits with Maya and Riley during lunch before Cory pulls him away. * Lucas sits behind Riley and Farkle behind Maya. * Maya protests homework and Riley and Farkle support the protest much to Lucas' dismay. * Lucas, Riley, Farkle and Maya were all at the subway station. Girl Meets Flaws * Lucas, Maya and Riley all try to help Farkle when he is getting bullied. * Lucas was gonna fight Billy when he found out Billy was the one bullying Farkle. * Maya and Riley convince Lucas that fighting isn't the answer. * Riley gets everyone to admit their flaws. Girl Meets Friendship * Farkle, Riley and Lucas go up for class president. * Maya helps Riley in her campaign. * Farkle attacks Riley for having a unicorn in her bedroom. * A "civil war" begins between Maya and Riley with Lucas and Farkle. * After overhearing a conversation between Lucas and his father about Lucas wanting to go back to Texas over the weekend and him not wanting to go to school in N.Y.C. or even coming to N.Y.C., Maya decides to use it against Lucas. * Riley doesn't want to play dirty and instead she and Maya make a video featuring Lucas' friends from back in Texas. * Lucas wins class president and he appoints Farkle his vice president, Maya his secretary and Riley his princess. Girl Meets First Date * Lucas and Riley go on their first dates. * Farkle and Maya go on a non romantic date though it was still their first date. * Riley kisses Lucas. * Farkle kisses Maya's hand. * Farkle and Lucas are impressed by Maya and Riley's looks. Season 2 Note: Due to this page being for only for '''Farkle, Lucas, Maya and Riley', episodes featuring Zay will be excluded from this moments list. For the moments featuring the four of them with Zay, see the Farkle, Lucas, Maya, Riley and Zay page.'' Girl Meets Farkle * When Farkle thinks he has autism, Lucas, Riley and Maya do research on it. * They support Farkle when he thinks he has autism. * Riley and Maya suggest Farkle spend some time with Smackle because they want him to know what love is. * Farkle "divorces" Riley and Maya as his wives. * When Riley asks the group to put their hands up if they want to be normal, nobody does. (except for Smackle) Girl Meets Belief * Lucas and Riley try to get Maya and Farkle to believe in the existence of God. * It shown in this episode that Maya admires Riley. * Farkle states that he is grateful that he and his friends are here together, thankful even if it was a higher power that assembled them together. * Riley decides to let Maya’s beliefs be Maya’s business. * Maya listens to Lucas and reveals to Riley that she prayed. Girl Meets the Bay Window * Flashbacks are shown of how Riley, Maya and Farkle met. * Lucas says that being with Riley, Maya and Farkle has changed him in the best possible ways. Season 3 [[Girl Meets High School (Part 1)|'Girl Meets High School (Part 1)']] *Farkle and Lucas both leave Riley and Maya after saying that Riley ruined their first day of high school. Girl Meets High School (Part 2) Girl Meets Jexica Girl Meets Permanent Record Girl Meets Triangle Girl Meets Upstate Girl Meets True Maya Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) Gallery Category:Friendships Category:Character Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Pairings with Riley Matthews Category:Pairings with Lucas Friar Category:Pairings with Farkle Minkus